


Stargazing in L.A.

by chainsawfetish



Category: Autoboyography - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawfetish/pseuds/chainsawfetish
Summary: Tanner and Sebastian are looking at the stars. That's it. They're in love.This is my first contribution for this fandom and im sorry if it's not in character. Also I'm probably going to get some stuff wrong because it's been two months since I read the book *finger guns*





	Stargazing in L.A.

“L.A. isn’t the same as Salt Lake.” Sebastian said.

“Couldn’t tell,” Tanner chuckled, intertwining their fingers. In L.A., city lights were everywhere, leaving a star-less sky before them. Sebastian looped his fingers in with Tanner’s, turning on his side to face him. Tanner smiled. The grass tickled his face.

“Remember when we sat on your car and watched the stars back in Utah?” he asked, closing his eyes. Tanner tucked a lock of hair out of his way, brushing up on Sebastian’s skin. He smiled with Tanner.

“Yeah, I remember that. But this is way better.” Grabbing Sebastian’s back, he pulled him closer to his chest. Sebastian’s eyes opened to look back at him, reflecting the dark sky as if they held the same one. If you told him they did, Tanner would believe it. The boy in his arms, now holding Tanner’s back, was his whole world.

Their gaze lasted for forever. It took time for the two to realize how close they were, after being apart for so long. Tanner loved it, every single second of it. Sebastian’s lips, god, he missed those so much. How many times has he kissed them? How many times did he gaze into those eyes? How many days has he spent without them? It didn’t seem to matter anymore. Sebastian was here, his lips, eyes, hair, everything.

Sebastian reached up to run his fingers through Tanner’s hair, missing every strand of it as much as Tanner missed Sebastian’s. “How is it so much better?”

“You didn’t just ask that. I have a whole list.” Tanner could add so much more to the sentence. Something along the lines of, ‘I have a whole list of why spending time with the most gorgeous person in the world, who I was lucky enough to be gifted as my boyfriend, who is smiling and ripping my heart to shreds in L.A. is better than lying down on my car in Utah.’, but he didn’t feel like speaking more. This comfortable silence they have, right here, right now, is high on the list of Tanner’s most treasured things.

“Oh, I did just ask that.” Sebastian laughed, tucking behind a lock of Tanner’s hair, imitating how he did it, brushing his fingers lightly across his cheek. 

“Number one, I don’t have to worry you’re going to be off somewhere for two years.”

Sebastian twirled the lock of Tanner’s hair, looking at his shirt instead of his face. When he told Tanner about how he delayed his mission, he looked hurt, as if he betrayed someone in a way. In Sebastian’s eyes, he probably thought he “betrayed” God in a way. Tanner remembered what he said that day, without Sebastian even bringing up the subject.

“You didn’t betray him. He wants you to be happy, right? So why would He care if you delayed your mission to be happy?”

Sebastian sat down on Tanner’s twin-sized bed. “It doesn’t work that way,” he whispered. “You can’t give me advice without ever even being in a relationship with the church.”

But they were in the now, and he wasn’t going to try and give him advice about something he knew little to nothing about, no matter how hard it was to not say how much God loves him regardless, and how he can still be a part of it by simply “thinking” he is. “Number two, we don’t have to worry who sees us right now.”

“Hm.” Sebastian admits, he was a little bit worried about who might have seen them. His head begins to bob. All this; Tanner, the cool grass, quiet night sky, the period of silence where Sebastian can gaze into Tanner’s eyes, but at the same time not look into them, is the perfect concoction for a sleeping potion. “Tanner, what time is it?”

Tanner grabbed his phone from his pocket. “11:08.”

The head bobbing stopped. Instead, Sebastian snuggled into Tanner’s chest, closing his eyes and pulling Tanner’s hand close to himself. “Get on with number three. I’m tired.”

He felt a hand running through his hair. “I can’t get enough of you.” Tanner whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. The words were laced with happiness and a child-like giddy. Looking up, he caught sight of Tanner’s smile.

“Was that number three?”

“What? No!” Sebastian laughed, his voice muffled by Tanner’s shirt. 

“Then what is number three?” 

Tanner’s finger tapped Sebastian’s hand at a quick pace. Sebastian let himself doze off-just a smidgen-to the rhythm, his boyfriend’s humming playing in the background of his thoughts. What were his own top three reasons why this was better than Utah? Well, for starters, this, their love, was not a rushed, messy thing for them anymore. Sure, both of them were still a mess, but they’ve learnt to fit more and more puzzle pieces into the picture. It was starting to paint out a picture for the two of them, of them, together.

Second, he was not on the front of a car with a blanket on top. The cool grass felt refreshing on his face, which was much better than propping up his elbows on a curved surface.

Third? He had to think about the third. What was so different then that was better now? Was it how he felt more..free? Not exactly. The church still tug on him, all the way from Utah. How his family treated him, the looks that were given, were still strings that were connected. He was with Tanner, but he still needed his church, his family.

Was it something with the moment? Was it Sebastian, himself? Or could it could it be Tanner? Not Tanner.   
His love for that dork was very much present at the time, profound with his flaws hidden behind his wall of love. So what could it be?

It hit him like a brick, a whack to his brain. If it’s not Tanner himself, or Sebastian himself, then it’s both of them! What has changed about the two of them? The answer was simple, really. What is so great about the present, right now, is that-

“The third reason why this is better than Utah is because we’re closer together now. You said you didn’t think about us after my senior year, but you’re with me, which was then’s future, if that makes any sense. Everything feels a little more complete now.”

“Yeah. It really is. Your senior year was a mess.”

“Complete mess. You were still figuring out what to do with, y’know, you, I was figuring out what to do with you, my book was a disaster; but now. I love you so much, Sebastian, and I hope you can say the same.”

Taking Tanner’s hands and hauling him of the ground, the moon’s light casted upon Tanner’s face, highlighting the right side of his face with a blue tint. It shone in his eyes and created shadows that danced on his nose and lips and brow. If his heart hadn’t swelled 10× already, it has now. “I already said I loved you in your backyard.”

Tanner smiled and looked not at, but in Sebastian’s eyes. Nothing was hiding inside of them anymore, leaving him vulnerable. His hair was flecked with pieces of grass and clovers. Faint lines of where the grass had been were on his arm, stained green. “So..are you going to say it again?”

His chin was pulled down gently and his lips met Sebastian’s. It was soft and gentle, their tongues playing with each other. His hand fell down to Sebastian’s back, tracing circles and squiggles in line with their kissing. Sebastian’s hand had found its way to Tanner’s jawline, caressing it back and forth. 

Offering his bottom lip, Sebastian accepted the offer for a few seconds before pushing Tanner away to look at the moon one more time, the sky one more time, and, most importantly, Tanner. He smiled when he saw how content paraded itself on Tanner’s face.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yes they're in love and please correct me on stuff i did wrong


End file.
